Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama Season 2
by Natasha001
Summary: Setelah apa yang terjadi di Festival (anime episode 32), Misaki tidak percaya dengan apa yang Usui katakan. Tetapi, hari-hari Misaki terasa beda karena apa yang terjadi saat di festival. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka berdua?
1. Chapter 1: Permulaan Baru

"_**Aku suka kamu, Misaki.."**_ _**Kata Usui yang membuat mukaku merah. "Aku….benci kamu.." Kataku sambil berjalan pergi bergandengan tangan dengannya…**_

"…saki…Oiii! Misaki..Misaki?" suara Sakura yang mengagetkanku. "Ada apa denganmu Misaki? Belakangan ini kamu jadi suka melamun." Kata Shizuko. Sebenarnya tanpa Sakura dan Sizuko memberitahuku, aku sudah tahu alasannya. Ini semua sudah pasti karena… Ahhh aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.. Walaupun harusnya dia hanya bercanda… Tapi, tetap saja perkataannya teringat terus olehku. Apa boleh buat? Tapi… hanya 1 hal yang membuatku yakin. DIA PASTI HANYA BERCANDA! Ya! Pasti! Karena ini Usui yang kita bicarakan!

"Prez! Tolong!" teriak Yukimura di ruang osis saat baru buka pintu. "Oh! Yukimura! Ada apa?" Jawabku singkat dan jelas. "Ini tentang Usui-san, Prez! Belakangan ini dia datang telat terus… Bahkan saat pelajaran terakhir, dia baru datang. Aku menegurnya tapi dia….." Yukimura tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya melainkan dia menahan air matanya. Sebenarnya aku tahu alasan mengapa Usui datang telat terus. Alasannya sudah pasti karena….

"_**Tunggu dulu…. Usui! Kamu pasti sedang mengerjaiku lagi seperti waktu itu ya! Aku tidak akan terperangkap lagi oleh jebakanmu!" Aku melepas gandengan tanganku dengannya dan pergi dengan muka merah. Tampang Usui yang menghela nafas terlihat olehku sekilas.**_

"Pasti karena dia shock aku menebak rencananya. Ha! Rasakan itu Usui!" Pikirku dengan bijak. Tapi… apabila aku memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi waktu itu, aku tidak bisa menahan mukaku menjadi merah. "Oh iya! Saatnya aku pergi kerja paruh waktu!" pikirku dalam hati. Aku pun pulang dan naik kereta ke Maid Latte. Hari ini hari perayaan ulang tahunku di Maid Latte. Apabila aku telat, rasanya tidak enak kepada manager dan yang lainnya.

Perayaan ulang tahunku di Maid Latte sangat menyenangkan. "Okay! Hari ini pekerjaan sudah selesai! Ayo kita rapikan barang sekarang!" Manager sepertinya sangat terburu-buru untuk pulang. "Sepertinya hari ini kita tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya ya? Dan sepertinya sangat terburu-buru.." Tanyaku bingung sambil merapikan barang. "Misa-chan, kamu bisa pulang larut kan hari ini?" Tanya Manager kepadaku. "Bisa? Aku kira hari ini akan sibuk sekali jadi jam kerjaku ditambah karena kemarin manager juga menanyakan hal yang sama kepadaku." Jawabku masih bingung. "Okay! Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" kata Manager. "Ke-kemana?!" Tanyaku bingung.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah sampai di sebuah gedung mall dan sudah ada di salah satu toko pakaian. Ada Aoi-chan juga (seperti biasa memakai pakaian perempuan). "Hmm… Size-nya kurang besar." Aoi-chan berdiri di belakangku, mengukur ukuran pakaian. "Eh.. Ada apa Aoi-chan?" Tanyaku dengan cemas. "Bukankah sudah jelas aku sedang mengukur ukuran pakaian yang cocok untukmu?!" Jawab Aoi-chan dengan nada kesal. Apa boleh buat… dia kan membenciku. "Hah?! Tidak perlu Aoi-chan! Lebih baik uang untuk membeli baju untukku ditabung untuk keperluan yang lainnya , dan lagipula aku tidak begitu memperhatikan pakai-" sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan perkataanku, Aoi-chan, Manager, dan yang lainnya mendorongku ke tempat mencoba pakaian. Dengan terpaksa, aku memakai pakaian 1 set dengan cardigan, Flat shoes, Stocking, dan tas. Ukurannya pas, dan mereka tetap membelinya walau aku sudah menolak.

Saat lagi di perjalanan, tanpa sengaja (mungkin) aku bertemu dengan Usui. Dia menemaniku pulang (seperti biasa, stalker) dari stasiun tempat kita bertemu hingga pulang. 't-t-tidak perlu membawa kantung kado itu juga tidak apa-apa." Aku mencoba membawa topic pembicaraan. "Tidak apa-apa. Atau yang lebih benar, tidak perlu peduli. Aku hanya seorang waiter." Kata Usui mengulang perkataannya sama seperti saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Kuuga-kun di restaurant.

"Oh ya, bukannya seharusnya hari ini bukan tanggal ulang tahunmu ya?" Tanya Usui kepadaku. "Iya, kamu tahu dari mana? Memang sebenarnya seharusnya minggu depan ulang tahunku. Tapi, minggu depan 1 minggu aku ingin istirahat." Jawabku sambil masih bingung dari mana Usui tahu tentang tanggal ulang tahunku.

"heh… Sebenarnya aku sangat bingung sekarang."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu ingin memberimu kado apa. Bahkan para staf dari Maid Latte memberimu hadiah."

"Eh?! Tidak perlu! Lagipula aku juga tidak memberimu kado ulang tahun kok"

"hmm… Kalau begitu, sebagai kado ulang tahunku tahun ini, aku ingin bersama Ayuzawa 1 hari penuh di hari ulang tahun mu."

"Eh?! T-tu-tung-tunggu dulu!"

"Hari itu juga, aku akan memberimu kado ulang tahun"

"Tung-tunggu dulu!'

"Ayuzawa.. Okay? (pergi balik karena sudah sampai ke rumah Misaki)"

"Prez!" Suara Yukimura mengagetkanku."Oh. Yukimura,ada apa?" Tanyaku menjawab panggilannya. "Nilaiku turunn!" Kata Yukimura sambil menangis memperlihatkan kertas ulangannya. The 3 idiots pun mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita belajar bersama! Tanggal xxx akan ada ulangan lagi kan?" Kata Shiroyan mengajungkan ibu jarinya. "Bagus juga Shiroyan!" Kata Kurotatsu memukul pundak Shiroyan. "Kalau begitu, kita belajar kelompok saja tanggal xxx. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ikkun memberi pendapat. Sudah jelas mereka ingin aku ikut belajar bersama. Tapi… hari itu aku sudah ada rencana dengan Usui.

"Kalau begitu kamu ikut belajar bersama mereka saja Yukimura! Aku tidak bisa ikut. Hari itu aku sudah ada rencana juga." Jawabku melihat perilaku 3 idiots itu. "t-t-tidak mungkinnn." Kata 3 idiots sambil menangis. Dan tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya, tiba-tiba banyak yang ikut belajar kelompok itu. Sepertinya, rata-rata semua ikut kecuali aku dan Usui di kelas 2-1, 2-2, dan 2-3. Bahkan Sakura dan Shizuko pun ikut. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau pergi apabila ibuku menghentikanku, tapi…

"_**Eh?! Jalan-jalan di hari ulang tahunmu bersama Usui?! Tentu saja boleh!" Kata ibuku dengan riang. "T-ta-tapi ibu…" aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataanku. "Aku sibuk dengan belajar dan kerja paruh waktu! Setiap kali kamu berkata seperti itu, ibu jadi khawatir denganmu." Kata ibuku dengan lega. Aku pun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Usui pergi. Apalagi, ibuku sudah sesenang itu…**_

Hari xxx pun tiba. Hari itu hari libur. Aku sudah heboh pagi-pagi bersiap-siap pergi. "_Onee-chan, _ada apa dengan pakaianmu itu?" Tanya Suzuna yang membuatku panic dan tidak percaya diri. "Ehh?! Apa jangan-jangan aneh ya pakaianku?" Tanyaku kepada Suzuna. "Bukannya aneh… _Onee-chan,_ apa kau punya kalung? Aku hanya bisa meminjamkanmu hairpin." Kata Suzuna sambil mendandani aku. Padahal, aku sudah telat dan belum sarapan. "S-S-Suzuna! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!"Kataku dengan panik. "Kita akan tepat waktu." Kata Suzuna dengan santai.

"Hari ini tiba, Shiroyan!" Kata Kurotatsu kepada 2 idiots yang lain. "Okay, mari kita laksanakan rencananya, ikkun!" kata Shiroyan. "Maksudmu, rencana belajar sungguh-sungguh dan dipuji Misa-chan?" Tanya Ikkun. "Iya! Dengan begitu, nickname kita sebagai 3 idiots bisa diubah menjadi: _"The 3 cool prince"_ atau sesuatu seperti _"Prince Charming" _Pokoknya lebih keren dari Usui dan menarik perhatian Misa-chan!" Kata Shiroyan dengan senang dan Kurotatsu yang sedang mengendus-endus seperti kuda yang siap lomba lari. 1 gerombolan sekolah Seika kelas 2-1, 2-2, dan 2-3 pun siap ke taman untuk belajar (karena kebanyakan orang jadi tidak bisa di rumah). Dan sialnya, Taman itu sama dengan taman aku ketemuan dengan Usui! "Eh?! Apa yang sedang dilakukan Usui di sini?!" 1 kelompok itu kaget dan bersembunyi. Ada beberapa yang pura-pura tidak melihat.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas!

Aku yang tidak tahu tentang hal ini lari secepat mungkin terburu-buru karena telat. "Maaf menunggu, aku telat." Kataku sedang mengambil nafas." Sepertinya bahkan Prez bisa tela-" Usui berbalik badan dan melihat penampilanku yang amat feminime berkat dandanan Suzuna dan kaget. "Ada apa dengan penampilanmu hari ini?" Tanya Usui yang mebuatku malu dan tidak yakin. "I-itu… Kado pakaian dari staff Maid Latte, aku merasa tidak enak apabila tidak kupakai dan tadi, Suzuna memaksa mendandaniku dan.." Aku kehabisan nafas dan tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku. "Prez?! Berarti alasan mereka berdua tidak bisa belajar bersama adalah…. INI?!" Pikir gerombolan itu dengan shock, apalagi dengan penampilanku yang sangat feminime itu. Sayangnya, aku tidak sadar mereka mengikutiku ataupun melihatku bersama Usui dan sepertinya Usui juga tidak tahu…. Mungkin…. Entah kenapa, Usui memfoto-foto diriku sepanjang hari dan membuatku terganggu. Saat pertama kali memfotoku….

"_**Wuah?! Buat apa memfotoku?!" Tanyaku dengan panik saat Usui tiba-tiba memakai Digital Camera untuk memfotoku saat aku sedang mencoba topi. "Kado." Kata Usui sambil memperlihatkan Digital Camera itu. "Aku ingin memberi kamera ini dan memori foto-foto hari ini di dalamnya." Kata Usui kepadaku. "Tapi, Digital Camera kan mahal sekali harganya. Itu kado yang tidak bisa kuterima." Aku menolak kado dari Usui. "hmm… memang Digital Camera itu sesuatu yang mahal untuk anak SMA. Tapi apabila aku membuangnya, bahkan aku juga akan merasa tidak enak." Jawab Usui. "MENGAPA HARUS DIBUANG?! BUKANKAH BISA DIPAKAI UNTUK DIRI SENDIRI?!" tanyaku dengan panik. "Karena kamera ini aku beli hanya untuk Ayuzawa, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memakainya bahkan diriku sendiri." Kata Usui dengan sangat yakin membuatku tidak bisa menolak kado darinya itu. Mukaku juga sudah memerah, jadi tidak bisa menolak lagi.**_

Dan itulah asal usul mengapa aku menerima kado semahal itu. Aku merasa sangat senang 1 hari penuh itu selain Usui yang momfoto-foto diriku terus. Dan rencana 3 idiots dan yang lainnya untuk belajar gagal karena mengikutiku dari awal pagi hari aku pergi jalan-jalan dengan Usui sampai sore hari.

Hari masuk sekolah, semua memandangi diriku dengan pandangan putus hati untuk para fans Usui dan pandangan kaget untuk para laki-laki yang memandang atas Usui. "Prezz! Apa benar tentang rumor yang beredar?!" Suara Yukimura yang terdengar panik itu mengagetkanku. "Rumor? Rumor apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Memang pandangan semua orang membuatku bingung. Apa ada rumor tentangku? Tapi… siapa yang berani membuat rumor yang bukan-bukan kecuali…. Itu benar! Pikrku dengan panik. Aku takut rumor itu tentang diriku kerja paruh waktu di Maid Latte. Yukimura pun berkata, "Rumor tentang prez dan Usui-san pacaran. Apa itu benar?" Yukimura terlihat panik. "Hahhh?! Dari mana rumor itu?" Tanyaku kaget. "Jangan-jangan… USUI!" Aura marahku pun muncul.

Aku berlari manghampiri Usui yang sedang santai memakan permen karet di kelasnya saat istirahat. "OI! USUI! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN KEPADA MEREKA UNTUK BERPIKIR KITA PACARAN?!" Aku marah kepada Usui yang terlihat kaget saat aku menghampirinya.

"pfft…"

"A-apa? Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Pertama, bukan aku yang menyebarkan _rumor tidak jelas itu."_

"T-te-terus? Kalau bukan kamu, siapa lagi?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kelompok belajar itu? (menahan tawa melihat raut wajahku)"

Aku pun menghampiri 3 idiots dan memarahi mereka habis-habisan bagaikan tiada hari esok. "t-tapi.. memang prez dan Usui terlihat seperti pacaran,sih." Salah satu perempuan yang sedang _gossip_ membicarakanku dan Usui saat aku memarahi 3 idiots. "iya sih, aku juga sering melihat mereka bersama." salah satu perempuan lagi _gossip _juga melengkapi perkataan yang membuatku seperti benar pacaran dengan Usui.

"Misaki!" suara Sakura mengagetkanku. "A-ada apa?" Tanyaku kepada Sakura. "hehe, bolehkan kita merayakan _Christmas _di sini? Malam natal kan hari sabtu.. Jadi, hari libur. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar yang membuatku tidak bisa menolak. "Okay! Mari kita adakan event agar perempuan dan laki-laki bisa mengutarkan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya!" terdengar suara seseorang memberikan pendapat. "Setuju!" Jawab yang lain bersemangat. "Bagaimana dengan Usui?" Aku mencoba mencari alasan untuk menolak. "hmm… kedengarannya menarik." Usui melihatku dengan senyum liciknya dan membuat yang lain lebih bersemangat lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Dan yang sepertinya tujuan mereka, adalah melihat apakah aku akan mengutarkan perasaanku kepada Usui atau tidak. "Semua orang harus ikut ya! Wajib!" terdengar suara 3 idiots yang membuatku marah. "Eh?! Semua?! Okay! Aku akan berusaha demi adikku!" Terdengar suara Yukimura yang sepertinya akan mengutarkan perasaannya kepada… adiknya. "Tunggu.. bolehkan orang luar ikut berpatisipasi?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka merah. "Oh! Tentu saja boleh! Asalkan itu pacarmu atau orang yang kamu suka ada." Suara 3 idiots yang paling menyebalkan itu pun kembali.

Tapi… Bagaimana denganku? Semua orang wajib berpatisipasi, artinya…. AKU HARUS IKUT MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANKU JUGA?! Dan kelihatannya Sakura dan Shizuko sudah siap mengajakku belanja pakaian baru untuk event itu. Aku menolak, tetapi ibuku mendukung Sakura dan Shizuko. Suzuna juga… Sepertinya dia akan ikut belanja. Tunggu dulu… Bukankah berarti.. Suzuna juga menyukai seseorang?

Hari natal pun tiba, Suzuna ikut bersamaku ke Seika. Tebakanku sepertinya benar bahwa Suzuna mempunyai orang yang dia sukai. Aku menatap kantung plastik yang kubawa yang didalamnya ada sebuah kado. Aku juga memperhatikan penampilanku yang terlihat seperti bukan diriku berkat pakaian yang kubeli bersama Sakura, Shizuko, dan Suzuna, juga berkat dandanan Suzuna terhadap rambut dan wajahku. Untuk menenangkan diri sedikit, aku memakai kalung yang kudapat di Festival bersama Usui.

_**Aku menatap sebuah album foto kosong saat Sakura ingin membeli kado. Album fotonya tebal. Aku menjadi ingat dengan Digital Camera yang diberikan oleh Usui kepadaku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-16. "Album foto itu lagi promo, loh!" Terdengar suara seorang pegawai toko itu di sebelah kananku. "Apabila membeli album foto itu, gratis 1 bungkus coklat dan bungkusan kado gratis!" Lanjut pegawai itu yang membuatku tertarik membelinya. Saat aku membelinya, terlihat raut wajah licik dari Sakura dan Suzuna, dan aura aneh dari Shizuko yang membuat diriku merinding.**_

"Seharusanya tidak kubawa.." Aku menghela nafas sambil menatap kado itu. "Okay! Semua sudah berkumpul, ya? Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai!" Terdengar suara 3 idiots yang menjadi MC event hari ini. "Semua boleh langsung datang ke orang yang disukainya mulai dari perempuan!" Lanjut MC idiots itu. 60% perempuan menuju Usui yang membuat kakiku kaku. Aku tidak bisa menghampiri Usui. "Tenang Misaki! Ini hanya kado sebagai pengganti kado ulang tahun waktu itu! Iya! Berarti tidak harus hari ini diberikan!" Pikirku menyemangati diri sendiri. Sakura sepertinya bersama Kuuga, vocalist Yumemishi, Shizuko sepertinya bersama seseorang memakai kacamata sama seperti Shizuko, dan Suzuna bersama….. SHINTANI?!ORANG YANG DISUKAI SUZUNA ADALAH SHINTANI?!

Usui tampaknya menolak seluruh perempuan yang berlari ke arah Usui. "Harusnya menolak jangan terlalu kasar!" Aku melihat arah Usui dengan muka merah. "Loh? Prez? Bukankah semua orang wajib ikut?" Suara Yukimura mengagetkanku. Pikiranku kosong saat melihat Usui bersama 1 perempuan yang menyukainya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, atau yang lebih benar setelah mengingat masa-masa diriku bersama Usui. Saat di pantai lomba Volleyball, saat dia menolongku, saat aku di hipnotis Kanou, saat di atap dia bercanda mengatakan menyukaiku, dan… saat di Festival waktu itu. Aku menghampiri Usui, memegang erat kantung kado yang kubawa. Usui tampak lega dan tersenyum saat aku menghampiriya yang dikerumuni banyak perempuan. Dia menarik tanganku dan memelukku erat, membuat mukaku merah. "Sekali lagi aku ulangi perkataanku yang sudah 2 kali kukatakan." Usui berbisik kepadaku, lalu berbicara sambil tersenyum, "Aku suka kamu, Ayuzawa." Mukaku merah menahan malu saat dia berkata demikian di depan semua orang campur senang. "A-aku juga.." Jawabku dengan terbata-bata sambil memeluk erat Usui. Semua orang tampak kaget, aku pulang bersama Usui sambil bergandengan tangan dengannya.


	3. Chapter 3: Valentine Is Coming!

**Untuk para pembaca, maaf untuk publish yang sangat lama ini ya! Sekolah memang menyebalkan dan ulangan seharusnya di hilangkan saja! Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, aku akan berusaha lebih ke ceritaku yang lain dan mem-publish ceritaku lebih cepat. Oh, ya! Ini adalah FanFict pertamaku, jadi aku berharap para pembaca memeriahkan ceritaku dengan mengomentari FanFict ini ya. Thx!**

"Aku pulang." Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, hari ini bukan hari kerja paruh waktuku. Aku melihat ke kalendar rumahku, terlihat tanggal 9 Frebuari yang sudah dilingkari. "Sebentar lagi….." Aku menghela napas dan segera ke kamarku. Ku buka kotak berwarna pink dan ku ambil kalung dari festival waktu itu. Aku menutup mata mengingat kejadian tadi.

_**Aku memandang seluruh arah, kulihat Yukimura. "Oi, Yukimura. Apa kau lihat Usui?" Aku bertanya kepadanya. "Ah! Kalau prez ingin bertemu Usui, dia sedang di atap sekolah." Kanou menjawab pertanyaanku. "Oh… Terima kasih Kanou." Aku langsung segera ke atap. Aku melihat Usui sedang menelepon seseorang. Pertama kali, aku tidak peduli hingga dia berkata…. "Maria" Aku merasa dadaku sesak. Saat dia selesai menelepon, aku menghampiri dia. "Heh… Sangat jarang melihat Prez ke atap." Usui menjahiliku seperti biasanya. Karena penasaran, aku langsung bertanya "Usui, tadi kamu menelepon siapa?" Usui tampak kaget seketika dan tersenyum kecil, **_

"_**Kenapa? Cemburu?" **_

"_**Terserah apa katamu, jadi….. siapa?"**_

"_**Apa siapa?" **_

"_**Siapa yang sedang kau telepon tadi…." **_

"_**Pfft… Aku akan memberitahumu…."**_

"_**Kalau begitu cepat beritahu!"**_

"_**Asal kau berkata menyukaiku~"**_

"_**A-ap-"**_

"_**Setuju?"**_

"_**DASAR PERVERTED ALIEN! PERGI KE PLANET ASALMU SEKARANG JUGA!"**_

Aku memukul Usui dan langsung pergi. Tidak sempat aku bilang ingin dia menyelesaikan rumor tentangku dan dia…. Dan…. Tentang apa hubungan kita berdua…. 

"Aku pergi." Aku pergi menuju sekolah. Aku harus datang paling pagi dan harus menyapa seluruh murid, atau tidak pasti ada saja yang membuat onar. Saat sedang memperhatikan pakaian dan kerapian para murid, 3 Idiots sengaja membuat onar..

"Hari ini cuacanya panas ya!"

"Memang! Seharusnya sekolah memperbolehkan laki-laki tidak perlu memakai baju."

"Betul betul! Makanya kita sekarang menjadi lupa cara memakai dasi hahaha."

Percakapan biasa 3 idiots sangat terbaca olehku. "Yukimura, foto mereka seperti ini dan berikan fotonya kepada orangtua mereka masing-masing." Aku meminta Yukimura. "T-T-TIDAK!" Teriakan mereka terdengar sangat kencang menarik perhatian seluruh murid. Aku tidak menghiraukan dan terus menyapa sekaligus melihat siapa yang tidak disiplin. Satu harian penuh, aku tidak menghiraukan Usui sama sekali hingga pulang sekolah. Tampaknya Usui mengikutiku dari belakang dan akibatnya, para murid mengganti gossip yang tadinya tentang aku dan Usui pacaran menjadi aku mengancam Usui menjadi budakku atau aku akan memberi tahu rahasianya. Jujur saja, ini lebih baik daripada pacaran. Apalagi karena statusku sebagai "_Demon President."_

"Prez, untuk Karyawisata tahun ini, banyak yang ingin ke pantai di kotak saran. Sepertinya mereka ingin bersenang-senang setelah tes musim panas." Yukimura memberi tahu aku saat sedang di ruang OSIS. Sekarang aku sedang rapat memikirkan Karyawisata 2 minggu lagi. Karena 86% dari seluruh sekolah setuju, Aku terpaksa harus setuju. "Baik, Kalau begitu tahun ini pilihan kita adalah pantai. Tentang pakaian dan barang yang harus dibawa akan kita bahas di rapat selanjutnya, sekarang kita harus memikirkan seberapa besar uang yang harus dikeluarkan. Itu saja, Bubar!" Aku memberikan kalimat penutup dan langsung pergi. "Huh? Aneh, biasanya Prez akan menegur Usui dan mengusirnya saat kita sedang rapat. Seperti _"Ini bukan ruangan bermain!"_ atau _"Apabila mau membaca buku, Pergi ke perpustakaan!" _bukan? Apa yang terjadi?" Yukimura kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Usui dan aku. "Tch. Mengapa kamu tidak mengatakan apapun? Usui bodoh! Aku benci kamu!" Aku berjalan dengan langkah berat. Entah kenapa, aku menjadi susah bernapas.

Aku pun langsung pergi ke Maid Latte seperti biasa. "Prez." Aku mendengar suara dari belakang, aku melihat ke belakang dan ada Usui tersenyum. "Mengapa tidak menungguku apabila kau ingin pergi?" Tanya Usui kepadaku. Tentu saja aku melihatnya dengan tatapan benci, "Maaf, Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang!" Jawabku dengan kesal. "Seperti biasa sangat jujur.." Usui tersenyum dan menjawabku. Aku pun yang sedang kesal tidak menghiraukannya lagi dan terus berjalan.

Keesokan harinya… Karena Takishima-sensei sedang absent, maka pelajarannya diganti dengan self-study (belajar sendiri) hari ini. Aku pun mulai belajar sampai Sakura dan Shizuko menghampiriku. Sakura mulai berbicara tentang Kuuga dari UxMishi seperti biasa. Shizuko hanya tampak melihat kea rah jendela, melihat kelas satu yang sedang olahraga tidak peduli apa yang sedang dikatakan Sakura. "Konser kemarin juga keren banget!" Sakura terlihat sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk konser selanjutnya. "Ahaha…." Aku hanya bisa mencoba mengikuti pace Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Terdengar suara di sebelah telinga kiriku, membuatku kaget. "U-U-Usui! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, dong!" Aku beranjak pergi dari tempat dudukku, mencoba melindungi diri. "Oh, Takumi! Jangan main curang seperti itu! Ajak aku juga kalau mau menghampiri Misaki!" Tampak Shintani sedang menghampiri mejaku juga. "Apa? Ternyata Shansita-kun mudah cemburu ya." Usui tampak menggoda Shintani. "Cukup dengan basa-basi nya, Usui! Kamu kan dari kelas sebelah! Kok jadi di sini?" Aku melihat ke arah Usui, tampak mukanya yang jahil seperti biasa. "Tenang saja, Aku hanya seorang waiter." Jawab Usui dengan keyakinan yang sangat. "Segera kembali ke kelasmu sekarang juga!" Aku menghela nafas dan mengusir Usui.

Usui hanya menatapku dengan sorotan mata anak anjing yang hilang. Ughh…. Tatapan mata itu adalah kelemahanku… "T-terserah kau saja!" Aku membuang muka. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh darah naik ke pipiku, membuat pipiku memerah. Tampak Shintani dan Usui menatap mata berhadapan. "S-s-sepertinya, suasana ini kurang baik…." Sakura mulai mengerti suasana. Shizuko hanya berbalik ke arah Sakura dan berbisik "Tampaknya, kita dibutuhkan di saat seperti ini. Apalagi, hari "itu" akan segera datang. Kita Tanya Misaki saja siapa yang akan dipilhnya." Shizuko menjawab Sakura (Misaki tidak mengetahui ini). Aku yang melihat Sakura dan Shizuko berbisik-bisik, penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bisikkan. "Apa yang sedang kalian bisikkan?" Aku bertanya kepada mereka berdua. Tampak muka mereka berdua yang sangat licik. "Akhirnya valentine ada artinya untuk Misaki!" Sakura tampak sangat senang, tetapi aku merasa diriku mulai berkeringat. E-e-e-ehhh?!

**Hooray! Selesai chapter ketiga ini! Jangan lupa comment ya! Aku membutuhkan ide dari para pembaca juga nih hehe, soalnya aku kehabisan ide! Untuk mempercepat tanggal publish chapter ke empat, harap memberi ide ya :D **

_**PENGUMUMAN!**_ **Apabila ada yang minat bertanya kepada salah satu karakter dari KWMS, buat saja di comment. Nanti pasti para karakter akan menjawab (jangan lupa namamu ya!), misalnya:**

Natasha 001, untuk Misaki dan Usui

Apa profile Usui?

Jawabannya akan seperti :

Natasha 001 : Apa profile Usui?

Misaki : Alien genit yang tidak tahu diri.

Usui : Eh… Bukankah itu seharusnya aku yang jawab?

Misaki : Diam! Karena apabila kau yang jawab, pasti jawabannya tidak karuan! Lagipula pembaca bertanya kepada aku juga!

Usui : Pft.. Seperti biasa sangat jujur, Misa-chan~

Misaki : D-d-diam!

**Semua chapter akan ada min.1 pertanyaan, semoga ada yang bertanya yah! Pertanyaan nya akan aku tulis jawabannya di paling bawah sebagai "Author note" seperti tadi. **


End file.
